This application relates to food cutting and slicing devices and, in particular, to devices of the type for moving food items past a substantially stationary cutting or slicing blade.
Various types of food slicing devices have heretofore been provided. Many of these devices are rather bulky and consume considerable storage space. It is known to provide food slicing devices which are somewhat foldable or collapsible for storage purposes, but they are still not very compact.
It is also known to provide food slicing devices which have combinations of blades to effect different types of slicing or cutting patterns in the food. One such arrangement has a rotatable mount carrying plural groups of slitting blades which can be selectively rotated into the path of the food items, and a stationary slicing blade positioned downstream of the slitting blades for slicing the slit food portions. The slicing blade is typically fixed in the device and only a single such blade is provided.